To exhibit features and functionality of consumer devices, manufacturers often produce specialized demonstration (demo) devices that are displayed at brick and mortar retail stores. These demo devices may include the same hardware components as the associated consumer devices, but have different firmware or software. Alternatively, these demo devices may have different hardware components from their associated consumer devices. Typical demonstration devices are standalone devices that lack connectivity to any external devices or systems. This can impair an ability of the demo device to provide a demonstration experience that is truly representative of an experience that a user would have using the associated consumer device. Additionally, typical demonstration devices are not part of or connected to an online demonstration environment.